German Patent No. 22 18 239 discloses a spin beam of the known type wherein the spin beam is constructed as a hollow body, which is internally heated by a liquid medium. Melt lines are laid in the hollow body. The manufacture of such a spin beam is very expensive.
It is therefore the object of the invention to further develop the spin beam, so as to simplify its manufacture and to ensure that the melt carrying components, which are under a very high pressure (more than 100 bars), can be made pressure tight and tested in a simple manner.